Realignment
by DarkTyrannomon
Summary: Set in between seasons 1 and 2, an old evil returns to claim the Digital world. With the Digidestined seperated from their Digimon, the first generation must take a stand and fight this new evil that poses a great threat to both the digital world and the
1. Realignment: Chapter 1- Opening Bids

Realignment: Part 1 - Opening Bids

**Part 1: Opening Bids**

"Its been 2 days already and I miss them. Said Izzy over the phone in his room. "It feels like an eternity. I haven't been able to sleep."

"I know.... I feel the same way." Tai replied. "We didn't even take a picture to remember them by, it never crossed my mind that we would be separated like this."

"Yeah.... Hey! School starts in a week, did you got your schedule yet?"

"I think so..let me look for it, hold on a sec OK?" 

"OK" Tai pressed the hold button on the receiver and set it down, then went to the kitchen.

"Hey mom, did you get my schedule in the mail yet?"

"I think so, I put it on the counter over there by the couch" After answering Tai's question she set off to finish making dinner. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes dear" Notifying Tai of the time.

"Ah here it is" pulling the schedule from the stack of magazines and mail. "Thanks mom." Tai went back to the phone and picked it up. "Sorry I took so long, I didn't know if we got it yet."

"That's all right, so what's your schedule look like?."

"aaaah.....oh maaaaannn. Math first period??!!" Tai moaned

"I gather you haven't looked at it yet"

"No I haven't. have you?" Tai asked while glancing at the rest of his schedule.

"Yup, and I already programmed it into my laptop."

"You're a riot Izzy..."

"Dinner's ready" Tai's mother announced from the kitchen.

"I gotta go, ill talk to you later, dinners ready"

"whatcha having?"

"Lemon Swordfish, bleach" Tai stuck out his tongue to display his disgust.

"Sounds good, Ill talk to you later Tai"

"Bye" Izzy hit the power button on his cordless phone and placed it in the cradle. _I wonder what the Digimon are doing right now..._ Izzy wondered while logging on to the Internet. _Probably eating...._ His mouth watered at the Lemon Swordfish Tai was eating. _And he isn't even enjoying it like he should!_ Lemon Swordfish was one of Izzy's favorite dishes. **CONNECTION COMPLETE **Was the message displayed on his computer screen when he caught himself about to drool. "Hey mom?" Izzy waited for an answer. "Mom?" He asked again, this time a little louder. 

"Yes..?" was the muffled reply from three doors down.

"What are we having for dinner?" 

"I just brought home some burgers, come and eat em" _Well burgers will suffice for now_ Izzy thought while leaving his room.

***********

It turned out that Izzy was wrong....the Digimon weren't eating. They were busy fighting off several renegade Digimon under command of someone, but who? Was the question poking at Agumons mind. The same went for the rest of the Digimon as they exchanged attacks. _Pepper Breath!_ Flame spit out of Augmons mouth and rocketed toward a pair of Gazimon busy trying to shock Gatomon. It hit the two in the back knocking them from their balance. _Lightning Claw!_ Gatomon returned fire and finished off the pair.

"Behind you!" Gabumon warned as a Tankmon took aim and fired its main cannon towards Gatomon. _Blue Blaster_! he mentally said hoping to ignite the shell before it struck. He hit it, but too close. It exploded and flung Gatomon into a nearby rock and knocked her out. Gabumon was hit by pieces of shrapnel that embedded themselves into his flesh. The pain shot up his right leg and back as he countered the Tankmon joined by Byomon. She shot off her spiral twister and it blew off the left machine gun arm just as Gabumon's attack hit it square. It was enough to kill the Tankmon.

"You OK?" Byomon asked Gabumon while inspecting the wounds sustained from the blast.

"Yeah, I'll be fine....lets help the others."

"Right" They both ran in the direction of Agumon and Tentomon who were fighting a Tyrannomon, Gabumon following a little slower. _Super Shocker!_ An electric bolt struck the Tyranomon in the stomach, but did not seem to phase him. His attention seemed to be on the unconscious lump of tan and orange.

"Patamon!!" Byomon screamed as she recognized the same lump that the Tyrannomons eyes were pinned on. "What happened!!??"

"Worry later, him first, unless you want to be in the same position.."Gabumon ordered, now concentrating on blinding the Tyrannomon.

"But what about Gomamon, where is he?"Byomon asked attempting to gather where the whole team was.

"I sent him to get help fr..." Agumon's sentence was interrupted by a fireball fired squarely into him charring his skin and knocking him out.

"Noooooooo" Tentomon cried as he too was hit by another fireball.

"There is no way we can win, we've got to get out of here!" Byomon cried

"Quick, look for a weapon, we can use, Anything!!!" As Gabumon tried desperately to find something he could use. Another Fireball landed with a loud thud rendering the ground jet black three feet away from his side.

"Over here!"Byomon pointed to a brass colored object on the ground. Gabumon barley had a second to see what she was pointing at when she too fell to the attack from the Tyranomon. He scrambled for the object and dove, regardless for his injuries. He picked it up...it was a mortar shell from the Tankmon. He heaved it at the Tyranomon. His pain was now too much for him as he fell to the ground. from loss of blood. He passed out while the mortar was airborne. The blackness consumed his vision, he couldn't tell weather the shell hit or not, and more importantly if it exploded. _I....hope....I.....did....y..o.u...pr.o..u..d...M.a...t...t..........._


	2. Realignment: Chapter 2- Mistakes

**Part 2: Mistakes**

"Genai? Hey Genai, are you home? Where are you?" Gomamon tried to get some attention outside Genai's house. _I wish I had hands to open the door_ He thought as he looked for a second way in. _This should do_... He ran and leaped for an open window only a foot and a half off the ground. With some difficulty he made his way inside the dark room. "Hello? Genai?" He searched around the room with only outside light to guide his way. He pushed though an open door into the main hallway. "Genai..." Gomomon gasped at his body slumped in a chair in front of a computer screen. He examined the body until he saw a dagger handle protruding from Genai's chest. "No...... " Trying to convince himself that none of this was real, but in fact a dream. A very bad dream. But reality slapped him in the face when he opened his eyes and saw the cause of his mentors death. The computer screen had a message ready to be sent, almost like an E-mail. It contained some programming code and a instructions on how to implement the code. Gomamon quickly noted the urgency of this message and sent it, remembering how Joe taught him how to use his limbs on a mouse and keyboard.

"Thanks for your help Gomamon" A familiar voice said behind his back. He turned in the direction of the new visitor. The horrible outline of Piedmon stood in the shadows.

"No you can't be alive!!! We beat you!!! There's no way!" Gomamon expressed his discontent.

"But it can, and it is. I thank you again, and say goodbye." He hurled Gomomon against the wall. The force was enough to knock him out. He laughed at the body as it lay limp. He took out a communication device. He hit a few keys and a dark image appeared on the screen. 

"Yes, what is it?" The device spoke.

"It is done" Piedmon said reporting his task complete.

"Good, your....services are.....no longer needed. Good day." The screen went blank. 

"What....what does that mean??" A sudden pain in his chest erupted. He grunted as the pain grew larger and covered his body. He screamed as his body vaporized into a flame and then disappeared. The room was once again silent and dark as it has once before save for the pale light of the monitor and low hum of the computer.

***********************************

"What the....This it not good." Izzy gawked at the message left on his desktop. "I better tell the others" He picked up the phone and dialed Tai's number. After 30 minutes everybody was notified about the situation and it was agreed that they would meet at Izzys house when his parents left for work. None of the Digidestined were able to sleep. Izzy however did not try to sleep, but was following the instructions given to him by Genai. Feverishly he attempted to create a crude connection between a serial port and his digivice. "How does Genai know all this?" He asked the question to the hardware from which he didn't expect an answer. After several hours of work he decided that it would be best to rest for a few minutes and then continue on. He completely fell asleep and awoke after his parents left for work. He turned his head to look at the time. **12:36** Was the time reported on his watch. _Better get up and start working. _Izzy thought as he resumed his work. Over the course of an hour he had completed his work through several interruptions that included letting his friends in and relieving himself.

"Are you done yet?" Matt asked impatiently

"Just a few more seconds. There, finished. Quite interesting...." Izzy began

"So now what are we supposed to do?"Sora interrupted

"Well..the instruction say to upload the code to all the digivices, and then activate them at the same time."

"So what are we waiting for? Lets do it!"Tai jumped up from Izzys bed.

"Right" Izzy started to work as he collected the digivices and connecting each and uploading the code. Then they received their digivices and prepared for the jump to the Digital world. 

"Do it up"Matt proclaimed as he activated the Digivice along with the others. A few seconds passed. Then a minute passed. 

"What's wrong? Why don't these things work?" T.K. Asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know..."Izzy answered looking through the code. "From the looks of it this.....code.....wasn't meant to open a portal..."He said looking down at the floor, he sighed "Its a shutdown sequence....."

"What does that mean?! That we can't go back and help them!!??"Mimi asked

"In a word.....yes"

"Im gonna kill you!!! You idiot!! What the hell were you thinking doing this and not even looking at the code!! Your supposed to be the smart one!!!"Matt flashed his anger

"I'm sorry..."He began to cry. "I never checked.."

"Never checked!! That's the biggest crock of crap I've heard all my damm life!! Come on T.K were leaving!" Matt again screamed while dragging T.K. out the door. After the door slammed and T.K.'s crying faded the room was silent

"Come on...let's go.."Tai said softly and took Kari by the hand.

"But wait I can fix it!" Izzy protested "I really can!!"

"No Izzy....."Tai left the apartment. Sora, Joe, and Mimi also left in silence. "I...can.....fix......" Izzy broke down after they left. "I...can....fix....it"

**********************


	3. Realignment: Chapter 3- Problems

**Part 3: Problems**

_Ooh, man what happened, I feel like a truck just hit me._ Gomamon mentally said. His eyes slowly opened and then focused showing him the familiar location that Piedmon attacked him. _Where is Piedmon?? I thought he was going to kill me...why did he leave me alive? _"At least I'm not dead." He said surveying his injuries. "Aaaaaahh" He screamed as he tried to move his left arm, regardless of the pain or effort it wouldn't move. _Is it broken?? How am I supposed to get out of here? Oh man, this isn't good.. _Panic began to overwhelm him. "HELP!! SOMEBODY, ANYBODY, JOE, HELP!!!!!" Gomamon screamed until he couldn't hear himself talk and then logic reigned his mind again. _All I can do now is......_ He passed out from exhaustion.

*********************

_Terra Force!!!_ A sphere of energy surged through space striking the dark body of a faceless creature. The blast didn't phase the creature; much less give War Greymon any indication of what it was that he was fighting. _Howling Blaster!_ A blue streak of energy soared and hit the creature's side. _Nothings working on this thing_ He said to himself. Movement form one of the creature's limbs. An invisible force pinned down Garurumon. After much struggling, and screaming he stopped and lay motionless next his friends: Garudramon, Palmon, Angemon, Gatomon, Gomamon, Motimon.....and Greymon... _What??!! _More motion from the anonymous creature. A bright white light rocketed towards him. _I can't move, what's going on!?_ He mentally questioned. _TAI, HELP ME TAI!!!!!_

"Tai!!!!" Agumon sat up quickly startled to hear himself scream. "Whoa, what was that all about..." he shook his head waking him up further. His skin clammy, it was too real. He gathered his surroundings and noticed he was not in the same place he last remembered. He was on an olive green cot and in bandages. Over him was a canvas tarp, almost like a tent. He gave the makeshift tent a good look around. "Gatomon!" He got up and walked over to her. "Gatomon, wake up! Gatomon!" She slowly arose, much slower than the Agumon.

"Wh..where am I?" She said slowly and weakly. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure, but we are not in the same place we were before." Agumon replied, "Let me have a look at the others." Tentomon and Byomon were also on similar cots.. With some effort he got everyone to their feet and ready to find out just where they were. Agumon told them to stay put while he went out and scouted the area.

"At least its daylight, so we can see where we are" Byomon tried to lighten up the mood sitting with Gatomon and Tentomon waiting from Agumons return.

"I can't find Patamon anywhere, I hope he is OK." He reported "There is some equipment and a cot in another tent"

"Does anybody else hear what I hear?" Tentomon asked about a noise he heard. It repeated itself as it grew louder and louder.

"It's kinds hard to miss something that loud. "Byomon added

"What is it?" Agumon asked quietly as he peeked outside. Trees blocked his view but he did se the head of an enormous red creature...."Oh no...."

"What, let me see" Tentomon said making his way to see accidentally stepping on Byomons foot.

"Ouch, that hurt, watch where your going Tentomon" The Head turned in the direction of the noise.

"I think we better move....NOW!!" Agumon commanded as the three ran from the tent into some nearby woods. The eyes line of sight followed them even through the trees and then began to follow them.

"There's no way we can out run him, we've got to fight" Byomon stated

"And how do you propose to do that?" Tentomon argued

"She's right, we can't get away, we have to fight." The three burst out into a clearing hitting the Tyrannomon with their best shots. But it only seemed to make him angrier. It drew in air reading an attack.

"STOP, DON'T ATTACK THEM!!" A voice shouted from the direction of the Tyrannomon. He blew out a harmless puff of smoke.

"What...was...that....."Agumon asked half terrified-half curious.

They made their way through low brush to a clearing where the Tyrannomon once stood, now just a smaller version of it about the same height as Agumon. Beside him stood the owner of the voice.

"A human??!!" Agumon chirped in shock

**********

_Go get em War Greymon_ Tai said to himself as his partner leaped into action and hurled a Terra Force attack. _Howling blaster!_ Garurumon followed attacking a creature in the distance. _What is that thing_ Tai wondered as Garurumon was struck down by something. War Greymon was just standing and looking at Garurumon and the other Digidestined Digimon as a bright white light swallowed him. _NOOOOOOO WAR GREYMON!! _The light went through War Greymon and then hit went straight for Tai. _NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!_ He screamed as the light engulfed him.

"NOOOOO.....No....no....no...no..no...." He said as he woke up from his sleep. "Oh it was just a dream... One bad dream. Man I miss them..."He said as he got up. He looked over at the alarm clock **4:30PM **was the time. "What am I doing in bed at this time of day?" His confusion, brought on by the sudden end of his dream left him in a daze. After a few splashes of cold water on his face, he realized that he came home from soccer practice and took a nap when he got home. "That was one freaky dream, he said as his hands struck the digivice on his belt. "These things still aren't working, He concluded after a few seconds of pressing buttons. Just then his phone rang and Tai turned his attention with the digivice as he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Tai.?" a voice said from the phone

"Yeah, I'm him" He replied

. It's Izzy..Don't hang up..... I got my Digivice to work again. I need everybody here so I can fix them."

"How do I know they are fixed"

"I just need you to come over here right away"

"No deal, I don't want you making it any worse, its hard enough....."Tai didn't finish his sentence, but hung up the phone. "Agumon......Agumon......" Tai sobbed at the loss of the ability to see his friend. He sat on the floor against the wall. "Agumon......."


	4. Realignment: Chapter 4- Questions

**Part 4 - Questions**

_I have to fond some way out of here._ Gomamon thought. _But how?_ He looked around the room. Little to his knowledge, the second floor had caved in during the fight with Piedmon._ There!_ He slowly made his way towards an ax on the wall. It hung from a hole in the second floor still attached to a holster. If knocked loose it would go straight through a weak spot in the wall designated by tiny holes letting sunlight in. _Now to find a way to knock it down_ He scanned around and saw loose support boards that were supported loosely, five altogether. "This should work" He moved towards the boards and knocked one over. It hit the ax squarely but it didn't move. "Another one" This time is missed and fell to the floor with a thud, which was enough to make Gomamon's head spin. The third one seemed to be the charm, it hit the ax and it went swinging for the low part of the weak wall. It struck through and sent splinters flying. "Now to get some help, He said as he started for the hole.

**********

"Hey Tai, what's the matter?" Kari knelt beside her brother. 

"Oh, nothing much, I'm just worried about Agumon." 

"Who was that on the phone?"

"That was uhhh.....a telemarketer" Was his frantic reply.

"Then how did you know his name?" Kari asked puzzled. Tai searched his mind for something to say.

"He said his name and asked for mom" Kari stared at him with disappointment then left. She knew exactly who called and why. Now in her room with the door locked she buried her head in the pillows on her bed. _Why would he lie to me about that? Why would he lie to me?_

***********

"What is a normal human doing in the digital world?" the other three gasped 

"Only the Digidestined can go through a gate, so what are you doing here?" Gatomon asked. She got no reply "Why are you here!?" she demanded this time.

"To make it simple, the same reason you are..."The human spoke. His height was much taller then either the Digidestined or the Digimon, about 6'2".

"What is that supposed to mean?" Byomon asked. The four Digimon were prepared for an attack. They had all assumed that he, the human, was responsible for the Digimon that attacked them.

"How are you able to control the Digimon??!!" Agumon broke out

"What?!! You are blaming me?!" He asked, while changing his stance into a defense position.

"We have been around long enough to know better then to fall for your tricks!" Gatomon stated increasing the tension.

"I'm not the one who is to..." His sentence was interrupted by a blast of Agumons pepper breath. He took a step backwards and held his stance barley affected by the attack. _I guess they aren't open to negotiations_ he thought. Then he snapped his fingers; almost instinctually the Digimon turned it head to receive orders. "Knock them out, but keep them alive"

"Right" The red Digimon replied as he readied an attack.

_Lightning Claw!_ The attack was aimed at the human rather than his partner Digimon who did not worry about the attack. The man quickly ducked out of the way and kicked Gatomon off target. She countered by jumping off a rock and stuck him in the back. Meanwhile the Tyrannomon was putting a wall of fire to trap the remaining Digimon who were in tight formation before the attack making it easier to encircle them in the flames.

Again Gatomon attacked but this time her target was ready and grabbed her out of the air. He flashed a smirk as Gatomon struggled to free herself of his grip.

"As I tried to tell you before I am not responsible for the Digimon that attacked you." He shouted to get the attention of all four. "Now follow Tyrannomon back to the campsite. There will be no further outbursts." He said as he withdrew his sidearm and aimed it at the group of Digimon. "Understood?" He turned the safety off and loaded a bolt into the chamber by cocking the gun. The Digimon replied with a nod and started to follow the Tyrannomon.

"So who are you anyway?" Tentomon asked trying to turn his attention from being held at gunpoint.

"I'm NOT who you are supposed to be fighting!!" He stopped alongside the Digimon; the Tyrannomon did the same.

"What makes you think that we believe you?" Gatomon replied retaining her attitude.

"Because you have to..."He pulled out something from his pocket. "And this..."

"A Digivice!!" Byomon cried instantly recognizing the object.

"Not exactly...." He put it back into his pocket.

"It must be an older model" Byomon assumed

"Then that would mean you are a digital destined..." Agumon theorized.

"Yes.....that's true, I am a digital destined"


	5. Realignment: Chapter 5- Fading Innosence

**Part 5 - Fading innosence**

"I'm going to soccer practice Kari, see you later." Tai said as he was leaving the apartment. 

"Ok Tai, see you later" She responded. _I wonder what happened last night....that couldn't have been a salesman... Tai knew his name. I'm going to call Izzy back and see what is going on._ She walked into the hall where the phone was and just remembered that she forgot the number. _His phone number has got to be in the phone book._ Sure enough she found the number after 30 minutes of searching through the hundreds of people with the last name Izumi. "Never thought there could be some many people with the same last name..." she said as the phone on the other line started to ring.

"Hello?" A feminine voice spoke.

"Hi, can I please speak to Izzy please?" Kari asked politely.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Ever since last night he locked himself in his room and hasn't come out. He hasn't been himself lately." She paused. "But I will let him know that you called, um.... by the way, who are you?"

"Tell him Kari Kamiya called."

"Ok ill let him know."

"Thank you, bye." She placed the receiver pack on its hook.

***********

"How can you be a Digidestined?? I thought there were only eight of us?" Tentomon asked, quite perplexed by the latest tidbit of news.

"You are only half right. There are only eight in the second generation of Digidestined."

"So what does that make you, Mr." He paused for a name

"The names Robert, and I am one of the first generation Digidestined. But where are the rest of you? Weren't there other humans with you?"

"They went home, because they had to." Gatomon answered, a little withdrawn.

"And you didn't go with them?" Rob asked in shock

"We were told we weren't needed anymore"

"By whom?"

"Gennai told us." Agumon burstd in

"What!!?? You met up with Gennai?? Where did you find him?"

"I think he lives a long ways from here, we sent Gomamon there to get help."

"You need to take me to him, first I have to get a few things."

"Umm, what about him??" Byomon asked, clearly nervous of the Giant Tyrannomon.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce him. This is my Digimon Ax" He said as the Tyrannomon de-digivolved into an Agumon slightly bigger that the one standing opposite it. It had four fingers instead of the three claws Agumon had and had a slightly darker yellow coloring.

"Hey" Ax said. After greeting each other they followed Rob and Ax towards the campsite. After a few minutes of fumbling with his equipment Rob emerged with a backpack, what appeared to be A M-16 with some sort of augmentation. His belt was littered with ammo clips and a hunting knife. Ax came out similarly dressed only with a large tube on his back as opposed to a backpack.

"What is that stuff for?" Tentomon asked slightly unnerved by the magnitude of the weapons.

"Hopefully we wont have to use it, but its the only way me and Ax can defend ourselves."

"Can't you have Ax fight for you?" Gatomon asked this time proud of herself that she can protect Kari.

"Last time we did that, we lost one of our group. Our Digimon were too involved with a fight, we didn't notice another coming from our left flank. It took Cory out. We had to move, we couldn't go back for him, he was already dead." He started to break but caught himself and wiped his face. "That's why.." He replied in a deeper voice this time. "Lets go, Agumon, lead the way."

"Alright but I'm not a walking map, so if we get lost I don't want to get yelled at."

"Fair enough, lets go." Following that the group departed in the direction that Agumon thought was correct.

************

"Izzy.....Izzy dear..." His mom said while knocking on the door. "I just wanted to let you know that Kari Kamiya called just a few minutes ago and was asking for you. I'm going out to the store, ill be back in a hour of so, bye." Izzy on his bed had pretended to sleep, but he had gotten the message. After hearing the front door close he got up and hit a speed dial on his cell phone. 

"Hello, can I please speak to Kari Kamiya.........."

Part 6 Beginnings

"Alright, lets rest for a while" Rob said to the relief of the group whose feet

We are growing sore from all the walking.

"So how far are we from Gennai's house Agumon?" Ax asked unloading his equipment.

"I'm not sure, but we should be close"

"So what is that stuff anyway Ax?" His interest shifting from some small insects.

"Most of it makes a TOW-2 missile launcher." He paused to create an explanation for the Digimon who didn't understand a word he said. "Just think of as a very big gun."

"Doesn't seem that simple to me..." Agumon replied expressing his confusion.

"Rob taught me how to use this stuff, its really cool"

"Where did you get this stuff?"

"I can't tell you, and Rob wont like telling it twice.."

"What do you mean twice??"

"Isn't it obvious? We are going to Gennai's home to contact the rest of your group. Then he will explain everything"

"Sorry to butt into the 'Agumon bonding hour' but we're leaving" Byomon announced.

"Right, lets go" Ax packed back up his gear and followed Agumon towards Gennai's house.

*************

"May I ask who is calling?"

"Tell her its Izzy"

"Ok, just a minute." A few minutes later Kari picked up the phone

"Hey Izzy, I need to ask you something..."

"Ok, sure what is it?" Izzy answered hoping that she would ask about the Digivices.

"What were you and Tai talking about the other day? After he hung up he broke down on the floor and was crying for a half an hour. What happened?"

"You may not be able to believe this, but I got my Digivice to work, Tai thought I was lying to him..."

"That's not like Tai at all, but then again this whole thing has made him really weird lately."

"Yeah, I know. I need to prove to him that I can fix them. Can you drop by over some time?"

"I'm not sure, but I will have to check with mom first. Hold on a minute ok?"

"Sure."

"Mom? Would it be ok if I went to a friends house?"

"When now? Well, I guess it would be all right. But only if you call me when you get there"

"Sure thing. Thanks!" Kari went back to the phone she picked up the phone and immediately announced that she could come over.

"What?? What do you mean come over Kari?" Tai asked bitterly.

"OH hey Tai, what are you doing on the phone?"

"Practice ended early so I wanted to call mom and let her know. But who are you talking to? Whose house are you going to?"

"I'm just going over to a friends." She said nervously, worried that Tai might figure out what is going on.

"Ok, just tell mom that I'm on my way"

"Ill do that, bye" She hit the hang up switch with a sigh of relief

"Hey Izzy, sorry it took so long. I can come over now."

"Ok Ill meet you outside my apartment in a few minutes."

"Alright, see you then. Bye" After she hung up the phone, she got her digivice and left for Izzy's apartment.

************

"Wake up!" A voice from the darkness said. "Dammit, I said wake up" It screamed at the body in a cage nearby. A small gesture from the cloaked figure caused the enclosure to be charged with electricity. The jolt brought the imprisoned creature to consciousness.

"Ow! Talk about a rude wake up call!" Were the first words to come out of Patamon mouth. He looked around the cramped space in his cage. "Whoever you are let me out!"

"Why of course ill let out, we have much work to do..." The voice said again from above the roof of the cage.

"Who are you anyway, locking me in like this?!" He didn't answer. Instead the top opened up just enough for Patamon to see the face of the person responsible for imprisoning him.

The face was featureless, dark and barley visible. It was truly petrifying; Patamon had an easy means of escape but just froze in place. A mechanical minion appeared into view and restrained Patamon without order from its master.

An invisible force lifted him up slightly above the dark figures head. Now he saw the place he had been taken to... Endless rows of caged Digimon stretched into eternity lighted dimly from an unknown source.

No way in or out was seen. A quick scan over some nearby cages presented the location of his companions. He tried to call for any of his friends; most of all TK but his mouth was unable to call forth a voice.

Now the dark figure started to move, as did Patamon. A shock of electricity filled the invisible enclosure that gave him support. A flash of bright light and a howl of some nearby Digimon was all he heard and saw before everything faded to black.


End file.
